


LoZ Drabbles

by Amber_gold20



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe- fandom
Genre: Fluff, I’ll probably change the title in the future, This took wayyyyy longer than it should have, Will Add More Tags As I Update This, titles were NOT on my side today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_gold20/pseuds/Amber_gold20
Summary: I started my Drabbles series!!! :DThis will be a collection of short LoZ/LU stories (whenever inspiration strikes me).
Relationships: Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	LoZ Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt from Moonsamurai (and gift).
> 
> Moon, I’m terribly sorry this took so long! I loved the idea and tried getting it done as soon as possible!
> 
> Also, I’m sorry titles were NOT on my side today.

The sun was beginning to set on Twilight’s Hyrule. The group had set up camp, and now they were passing the time until Wild finished cooking.

Twilight was talking with Time when he noticed Sky’s Master Sword leaning against a nearby tree. “Hey, where’s Sky?” he asked.

He stood up and looked around the camp. Through a few bushes, Twilight could see Sky’s sailcloth. Curious as to what he was doing, he walked over.

As he walked through the bushes, Twilight saw Sky crouching with an extended hand full of bits of food. He was surrounded by small birds. Twilight chuckled and said “so you like birds, huh?” Sky nearly jumped ten feet in the air, startling the birds around him.

Sky quickly turned to face Twilight, his face bright red. “Oh, hi! I-I didn’t see you there,” the Skyloftian said, a bit embarrassed.

Twilight smiled and replied “It’s fine. I didn’t mean to scare you like that, sorry.”

Sky breathed a sigh of relief as Twilight walked over to where he stood. The ranch hand observed the bits still in Sky’s hand. “So, do you have a fascination with birds or something?” he asked.

Sky chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. “You could say that,” he replied. He looked over to where the birds he hadn’t startled were standing. “It’s just, I’ve never seen birds like that until my previous adventure. Back home, we only had the Loftwings, which we flew all around Skyloft.”

Twilight took note of what Sky said, and got an idea. The Skyloftian watched as Twilight began to whistle, and soon birds came flying down to where they were standing.

Twilight smiled at the fascination visible on Sky’s face. “How did you do that?” Sky asked excitedly.

The Ordonian laughed at his excitement and shrugged. “I guess they call me an animal whisperer for a reason,” he replied. 

Twilight noticed some hawk grass nearby. He still had one more trick to show off. He grabbed a strand of the grass and blew into it, creating a beautiful melody.

Sky looked up in time to see a large owl come swooping down to where the two were standing. He watched as Twilight extended his arm out, where the owl eventually landed.

Twilight saw Sky’s face light up with excitement and fascination. “Ever seen an owl before?” he asked. Sky shook his head, still incredibly fascinated. He moved his arm so the owl was closer to Sky, letting him get a closer look. 

The two stayed there for a bit longer. The owl Twilight had called eventually flew off, and Sky gave his remaining bits to the smaller birds still on the ground nearby. They were eventually called back to camp, so they left the birds and headed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Moon for the cute idea!
> 
> Again, I’d like to apologize for taking so long. I tried to make this longer but lost motivation.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
